


god save the children

by orangequest



Series: Ascension [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Culling, F/F, F/M, Helmsman Sollux Captor, M/M, Multi, Non-Sgrub, Pesterlog, Teen Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangequest/pseuds/orangequest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what happens during the first sweep after the Alternian fleet returns home to greet their Heiress. Lowblood children leave behind their lusii and possessions to take their assignments and prove their loyalty to the Alternian Empire. Mutants who can't fix their deformities are publicly culled. The remaining castes watch their friends and enemies be taken away for good, powerless to stop the Ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DECREE OF BANISHMENT

DECREE OF BANISHMENT

IT IS THEREFORE ORDERED, ADJUDGED AND DECREED that every troll who passes nine sweeps of age, regardless of bloodcaste or other potential cause for bias, shall be banished from Alternia and required to vacate the planet IMMEDIATELY. The trolls shall hereafter continue to live away from Alternia, and shall not approach or occupy it, or contact those still occupying it, nor shall they attempt to do so, in any way or manner, whether it is directly or indirectly. Any violation of this order outside of the Ascension Sweeps (addressed in chapter 413 of the Imperious Codes) can and will result in immediate culling.

It is so ordered and approved by Empress of Alternia and Its Territories, )(ER IMP-ERIOUS COND-ESC-ENSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to uploading the first bits of one of my many non-Sgrub AUs! Every few chapters there will be some kind of official document of the Empire, or a log between Ascending trolls and those that remain on Alternia. Like this one! Lots of not-so-subtle foreshadowing.


	2. a wish that no one can grant

This was it.  
  
He sat on the rim of his recuperacoon, still soaked in sopor from the fitful bit of sleep he managed to get during the day. His respiteblock was a mess from his packing; posters torn down, DVDs thrown about, and clothes tossed over his desk and husktop. He scowled, thinking of how much shit he accumulated over the sweeps while conveniently forgetting he would have to pack it all up and throw it all out, come Ascension.  
  
The sopor clinging to his skin was beginning to harden, so he stood up and tiptoed to his door, opening it as quietly as he could. His lusus couldn’t know he was awake--not yet, anyway. The hallway lights were on, which meant his lusus had come upstairs at least once. The ablutionsblock, fortunately, was right down the hallway just outside his room. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the door and made a mad dash for it, leaving a thick trail of sopor behind him and nearly slipping on the tile once he made it into the block. He made a point of avoiding the reflective panel on the wall, as he was painfully aware he looked like a pathetic wreck. Ascension was stressing him out in every way it could; physically, mentally, and fuck, emotionally.  
  
The ablution trap was leaking everywhere, and as irritated as it made him, he didn’t actually have a reason to care. Ascension was here, and he had sopor in his nose, not to mention his asscheeks were most definitely stuck together with the stuff. He quickly wiped off as much slime as he could and hopped in the ablution trap, welcoming and relishing the hot spray on his tired body. If he had his way, he would spend the entire night under there. As luck would have it, though, his friends had spoiled long showers for him--he would love to forget three equinoxes ago, when Terezi marched right up the stairs, into his ablutionsblock, and pulled him out of the trap, naked and cursing up a storm. He eyed the door cautiously, and hurried to finish. No need to traumatiize poor iinnocent troll2 wiith a faceful of wet 2hriiveled vanta22, oh the horror!  
  
That was before reality came knocking, and they all had a solid notion of what lay in store for them beyond the safety of Alternia. As annoying as those times were, they were preferable to what lay ahead. Well, for the "lowbloods" anyway. Threshecutioner and Cavalreaper recruits had closed only the perigee before, slamming the doors on his dreams with a cringe-worthy click and a kick to the bulge as well. His friends, before their weird Ascension group formed, would've teased him for choosing the civillian life after boasting about becoming a Threshecutioner. Now most of them envied him. Even his seadweller friend, from a life of wealth and boon, lamented that his Ascension was far from a cakewalk. It made him angrier than he'd ever been, and he was close to screaming in frustration. Not only did his life fucking _suck_ , but his asshole friends were getting the short end of the stick as well. Who knew, mAYBE,, iTS JUST A REALLY,,, rEALLY SHORT STICK.

The water went off with a hiss and he was assaulted by the cold, frigid air in his hive. As he dried his hair and horns, he hoped that the heat wasn't broken, too, or he would definitely be Ascending in a hurry. Like Tavros, who had to leave at dusk to catch Cavalreaper recruits. That wasn't fun to wake up to, even if he didn't particularly like Tavros. At least Sollux and Aradia had both said goodbye before their Ascensions. He threw the towel over the load gaper--the closed load gaper, mind you--and went back to his respiteblock to retrieve clothing suitable for the day's coming events.  
  
His name is Karkat Vantas, and today, he Ascends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but hey, it's something. Can't tell you how many of my fic ideas don't make it this far.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged!


	3. PROOF OF PURCHASE

PROOF OF PURCHASE

SHIP HELMSMAN --- BILL OF SALE

FIFTEENTH BILUNAR PERIGEE OF THE SIXTH DARK SEASON’S EQUINOX

Received on this fifteenth bilunar perigee, of the sixth dark season’s equinox, Sweep 952 Post-Condescension, a full and total monetary amount of [4M0UN7 R3D4C73D] to the Alternian Empire, for full purchase price, of the following Helmsman as described in the attached file.

HELMSMAN ID: ♊-2

Purchaser(s), [N4M3 R3D4C73D] is/are responsible for all installation, repairs, maintenance, insurance, and/or any other items, concerning this Helmsman.

[51GN47UR3 R3D4C73D]                                                                     [D473 R3D4C73D]

All information is true, and the purchaser has paid for this Helmsman in full, and is the new owner of the Helmsman and is now responsible for all installation, repairs, maintenance, insurance, and/or any other items, concerning this Helmsman.

[4774CHM3N7 D3L373D]


	4. mistakes must be erased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a LONG break from this fic... since ive graduated ill be able to devote a lot more time to it. i might even do regular updates! the next few chapters will be introducing the situations sollux, tavros, and aradia have ended up in and once they've been properly introduced, the story will most likely return to karkat.

When they took the sack off of his head, he was instantly blinded by the single overhead light. A guard gave him a shove towards a chair in the middle of the sterile grey block. He looked closely and saw that the chair was the exact kind he had seen used in the movies to interrogate criminals, traitors, and the unlucky. It was tilted slightly back, and the arms and back of the chair had flexible restraints. 

The guard shoved him again. “Less staring, more sitting, wiggler.” 

Once he was settled and adequately restrained, the guard left. The block was completely empty but for Sollux and his reflection in a mirror upon the wall across from him. Is it any wonder he began to sweat, especially when he saw the burgundy and ocher stains discoloring the linoleum floor?

The door opened and he glanced up with his heart rising in his throat. A troll with two long, swirled horns and a hard stare stepped into the block and shut the door behind them. Their rank was clear, indicated by a teal armband with an equally swirled symbol etched in black. It was the only splash of color on their garb, a black floor-length cloak which dragged against the floor as they came closer to him. 

“Sollux Captor, seven sweeps, born on the fifth bilunar perigee of the sixth dim season’s equinox… capabilities yet to be determined… and mutations numbering many.” Their voice was a mocking drawl, muffled by a mask that covered most of their face save for their hardened, cyan eyes. “You have no record of a prescription. Do you need these to see?”

“No, they’re... supposed... to...” The troll gently removed his shades and crushed them in their grip, only tossing them to the side once the shards began to cut up their hands. 

“Eyes never matured? Hm… not good, not good.” They grabbed his chin and roughly turned his head to the side and back. “Those teeth won’t do.”

“They grew i—” He hadn’t seen them before, but the troll had brought in a pair of rusted (or bloodstained) pliers. “No, no, no,” he started, psionic energy making his whole body glow as he tried to break out of the restraints. Unfortunately, he never got to finish protesting, as they yanked his head into position by his horns and used the pliers to pull out two of his smaller, front canines in a quick one-two motion. His head spun and he groaned, the pain and the taste of copper quickly becoming all he could think about.

At the same time his eyes began to blur, the blood filling his mouth began to seep between his lips. He coughed, avoiding the doctorturer’s gaze and feeling more pathetic than Karkat after a romcom marathon. Though he had already ascended, and was to be a full-fledged adult by Alternian expectations, the doctorturer was using his shirt to wipe blood and saliva from his mouth and chin like one would do for a wriggler.

They squeezed his cheeks until he opened his mouth; they then inserted two thick lumps of cotton in the gaps left behind. While he writhed in his restraints and whimpered in pain, the doctorturer continued to search for more physical imperfections. Their claws tore through the fabric of his standard-issue shirt, and they peeled back the remains to examine his chest. He was just like every other troll his age: scarred where his grub legs once were, and covered in the first hints of molting. 

Their hands drifted further down, and the last thing he remembered of that room was the feeling of their palm on the front of his pants.


	5. CHATLOG: A COMING-OF-AGE TRUCE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA] 

CG: YOU HAVEN’T LEFT YET, RIGHT?  
TA: ii don’t get that luxury 2o no.  
CG: RIGHT.  
CG: FUCK I HATE HOW AWKWARD THIS IS.  
TA: whiich part the one where we pretend iim not goiing two be liiterally en2laved iin three periigee2?  
TA: or the part where we come to the 2tartliing realiizatiion that thii2 ii2 probably goiing two be our la2t and only 2liightly normal conver2atiion.  
CG: FIRST OF ALL, FUCK YOU I’M NOT PRETENDING.  
CG: I AM WELL AWARE OUR GRACIOUS AND LOVING NOBILITY WILL HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH YOUR FREAKY THINKPAN-POWERED LIGHTSHOWS.  
CG: SECONDLY.  
CG: THIS ISN’T A NORMAL CONVERSATION. ANY TIME WE SAY WE’RE DONE BEING FRIENDS, WE ALWAYS END UP BUMPING BULGES THE NEXT DAY! AND THE NEXT FUCKING DAY AFTER THAT!  
TA: ye2 ii already mii22 your fuckiing radiiant per2onaliity and charmiing way2.  
CG: AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, THIS IS FOR REAL AND YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR THINLY-VEILED SO-CALLED INSULTS, AND I USE THE TERM LIGHTLY, UP YOUR CRACKED BARREN PROBECHUTE.  
CG: OR, I SUPPOSE THAT’S JUST YOU TRYING TO BE A HALF-DECENT FRIEND FOR ONCE IN YOUR SAD, PATHETIC LIFE. IN A WARPED, TWISTED KIND OF WAY.  
TA: wow okay. 2hut up.  
TA: let2 not totally embarra22 our2elve2 ju2t a2 we’re on the cu2p of actually growiing up liike FUCK.  
TA: let2 not but 2ay that we diid doe2 that work for you? truce?  
CG: …  
TA: well?  
CG: FINE. TRUCE.  
TA: 2ee how ea2y that wa2?  
CG: OH FUCK OFF. I’M ONLY AGREEING BECAUSE FOR SOME UNFATHOMABLE REASON WE’RE STILL *FRIENDS* CONJOINED AT THE BULGE, FOREVER DOOMED TO WANDER ALTERNIA FONDLING OUR SHAME GLOBES AND WHISTLING OUR FUCKING STUPID EMBARRASSING CONVERSATIONS THROUGH OUR CHAGRIN TUNNELS AS WE SEARCH FOR A LOONEYBLOCK BIG ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF OUR PROBLEMS.  
TA: thank2 for that lovely iimage of friiend2hiip ii loathe two thiink what ii would do wiithout you.  
CG: WHATEVER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though pesterlogs aren't my strong suit and they're tedious to format, i do have some planned in between chapters to fill in the blanks. the first few will be from sollux, karkat, aradia, and tavros, but soon, most of the logs will be from the mid and highbloods. there won't be any time stamps, so these logs could take place long before or long after the main story--same with the documents. 
> 
> next chapter is 80% finished! following tavros through the first stage of cavalreaper recruits! yay! 
> 
> i don't have anything else to say in regards to the fic, but please comment if you can. i'd love to know your thoughts <3


	6. all trolls go to heaven

The cavalreaper recruits were being held as far from his hive as possible, in the heart of ancient Alternian civilization. As if those in command thought of the young trolls isolated from their peers, a shuttle escort crashed through the north wall of his respiteblock. 

He dragged himself out of his recuperacoon, struggling to keep his eyes open as he shrugged on a standard-issue button-up shirt. The sopor was like glue, holding the shirt to his skin with an uncomfortable wetness. “My pants…” he mumbled, scanning the block for the simple, pressed gray pants. Tinkerbull flew into him, carrying them in between his tiny hooves. It would’ve been adorable, and Tavros would’ve spared a thank you, but he only had time to snatch the pants up and put them on. Then came what in his eyes was the most difficult part of Ascension: saying goodbye to his lusus.

Tavros tried to speak, but tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall should he make a sound. Without a word, he raised his hands to his temples, willing his fairy bull to fall asleep. He stepped over his lusus and walked to the shuttle, climbing inside to see about five trolls his age, all wearing the same grey uniform. It was the stuff of movies; only the off-planet adult trolls had access to such advanced technology. As the shuttle took off and left his hive to continue on and pick up the next few cavalreaper hopefuls, it began to sink in that this wasn’t all just some weird dream. This was really happening--he and all of his friends were becoming adults.

He felt his stomach turn as he thought of his friend Aradia, and her friend Sollux. Aradia was always the optimist, but everyone knew where her blood and her powers would place her--in a lifetime of servitude. Sollux perhaps had it even worse. No one besides him wanted to talk about his ultimate, inescapable fate. The lives of helmsmen were never shown, never discussed, never known. Perhaps that made it all the more terrifying, even when compared to military service. At least that had prestige.

The bull-horned troll was lucky that his power made him a viable cavalreaper candidate. What he lacked physically, he made up for with his command over animals. 

Suddenly, the shuttle halted and all of its passengers lurched forward, held in place only by their buckled restraints.  The two at the helm said nothing, but opened the hatch to let the younger trolls out. Tavros felt like the only one with any lingering anxieties about the recruiting process; he was pushed and shoved as trolls poured from his shuttle and others, but his legs felt too much like lead for him to move any faster. More adult trolls, olive and teal, waited for them at the entrance to a massive structure which again, Tavros had only ever seen in movies. It was called a caedodrome, and any trolls who could survive a few rounds in the main ring earned the utmost respect. 

One of the teal adults instructed them to line up in rows of twenty, “Shoulder to shoulder, wigglers! Backs straight, feet apart,  hands at your sides, and all eyes on me!” she crowed, a sheathed sword visible on her hip. Her eyes blazed, showing off her caste in the maturity the cavalreaper recruits were only beginning to display. Tavros and everyone else slowly obliged. She came close to them, inspecting their posture, their physicality, and their ability to look her in the eye. She grabbed Tavros by one horn and gave him a good yank. It was by divine intervention that he remained quiet, only a tiny whimper escaping. “Toughen up!” she chastised, and added, “You’re lucky I don’t rip one off for you, showing up to recruits slimed from head to toe!” He picked at the crust gluing his sleeve to his arm. 

The troll next to him was quaking in their boots. They had an awful slouch, a  pained expression crossing their features when they tried to stand tall. The recruiter took one look and swiftly beheaded them, bronze blood too much like his own spraying everywhere. Another troll, one who had been aboard his shuttle, paled at the sight and met a similar fate. Tavros felt like he couldn’t breathe. He grew up knowing the violence of adult life, but knowing of it and witnessing it firsthand were two different experiences. 

He shut his eyes as the recruiter went around culling on a whim, decimating their numbers by two rows by the time she felt satisfied. 

The olive troll had those who remained divide into about a hundred pairs. Tavros’ partner had tiny flecks of maroon in their eyes, and long horns that curled back towards their skull in a wide arc. Unlike him, they wore a clean uniform and stood at attention without the slightest hint of fear in their posture. “You all think you’re worthy to serve your Empress as a cavalreaper?” the olive shouted, his eyes sweeping across the front lines. Luckily, he didn’t notice Tavros and his clothes, stuck to his skin with dried sopor. “Then prove it, in combat! You must kill your partner or be killed by them…” And just like that, the words faded into static. 

His partner turned to him, a wide, toothy grin splattered across their face. Their teeth were too flat to be threatening, but when they ran their finger across their throat in a slicing motion, Tavro felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and watched as the pairs of trolls disappeared into the gates. It didn’t take long for each pair to come out halved, a single troll emerging with their faces and claws soaked in  _ just grubsauce, just grubsauce, it’s just grubsauce _ \--”You two! You’re next,” the teal adult from before said, cutting off his thoughts. She didn’t wait for him to follow, but walked like she knew he would. And he did, though he dragged his feet. 

_ “You can do it! You’ll be a great cavalreaper,” Aradia said, her flat-toothed smile lighting his respiteblock though she was only a video on his husktop screen. She hadn’t been able to visit, but she was the only one who actually gave him a call.  _

Yes, he could do this. He took a deep, shaky breath, and entered the caedodrome. The seats were empty; only the tealblood who escorted them in would be watching. Once they were on the opposite side of the ring, the other troll dropped into a defensive stance, claws hovering just under their eyes and over their chest. The bronze troll mimicked them, waiting for the adult’s signal to start the duel. He would do this; not because he wanted to, but because he had to. His purpose, his reason for hatching was to be a cavalreaper. If this is what it took, so be it.

His name was Tavros Nitram, and today, he fights to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay that came out a bit longer than i expected, kind of like the first draft of karkat's intro. it's a good thing, it's probably the longest piece i've written with tavros as a major character. anyway--three out of four introduced! who's ready to find out aradia's fate? if it just so happens to be you, tune in next week to find out what happens to her. if you're up for another document and/or chat log, that's coming up in the next few days.
> 
> speaking of which, next chatlog will feature some characters we haven't heard from yet! aka those who will get their own fic in due time.


	7. CHATLOG: ARE YOU SAFE?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y  
GC: 4LT3RN14 TO S1R SHOUTS-4-LOT!  
GC: 4R3 YOU TH3R3?  
GC: …  
GC: OF COURS3 YOU’R3 NOT  
GC: 1F YOU G3T TH1S, TH4NKS FOR NOT DY1NG ON M3 >:]  
GC: 1F NOT…  
GC: WH4T 4M 1 S4Y1NG? YOU’R3 TOO STUBBORN TO D13 W1THOUT H4V1NG TH3 L4ST WORD

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]


	8. don't ask don't tell

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AA: hey karkat  
CG: WHAT IS IT NOW?  
AA: just wanted t0 say g00dbye bef0re i  
AA: y0u kn0w  
CG: OH.  
CG: SEE, NOW I’M THE ASSHOLE. IT IS ME.   
AA: i wanted t0 say g00d luck t00  
CG: WHY?  
AA: i get the feeling y0u need it  
AA: maybe m0re than i d0  
CG: THANKS.  
AA: n0 pr0blem  
AA: im leaving n0w  
AA: bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Aradia abandoned her husktop, having already said goodbye to her other friends. She had changed into her Ascensions clothes: the same drab grey fatigues that every other troll would be wearing. With a strained smile, she patted the snout of her lusus, gazing into its knowing maroon eyes with a twinge of sadness. Unlike most trolls, her lusus only required her love and the grass in her lawnring. It would hurt to leave her dear ram behind, but she wouldn’t die or go on a rampage. She would find someone else and move on, just like Aradia would. 

She let her ram outside first, and then followed, shutting the door behind her more out of habit than necessity. Red and blue flickered across her face as she looked up at the sky. Sollux was here. Before he was able to touch the ground, she had wrapped her arms around his lithe body, hugging him with a grin playing on her lips.

He slowly leaned his weight into her, the tingling of his psychokinesis wearing off as he released himself from his psychic grip. She let him slide through her arms to stand on his own, at which point he returned her embrace. As bony as he was, his hugs were amazing, and she loved being able to lean into his chest and hear his bloodpusher. He leaned down and rested his chin on the top her head, heaving a sigh that, were it not Ascension, would’ve been embarrassingly melodramatic. Now it just… seemed appropriate. 

“...AA?” he said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. His voice was so soft, so meek, she had trouble believing it was actually him talking. “Aradia?” She stiffened at his use of her full first name, and let him go. She looked up at him, unable to see his eyes with his ocular shields on. Even the Alternian night was too intense for his grub eyes. While she thought his eyes were beautiful, if he removed that protection, he wound up with a blinding migraine immediately after. It just wasn’t worth it. 

“Can it wait?” she asked softly, pulling at a loose thread in her shirt. He shook his head. “Okay.” 

Whatever he had to say was a weight on him, tugging the corners of his mouth into a frown. “I need you to promise me something. I’m going to get you out of this, but you have to promise me you won’t worry about me.” She pursed her lips, trying to figure out how he planned to do that. “Aradia. Promise me.” 

He was chewing at his lower lip, so she knew this was going to bother him unless she gave in. Not that she was planning on resisting; he was being serious enough to stop using weird metaphors and crude language. “I promise. Just don’t do anything  _ too  _ stupid. ”

Sollux opened his mouth, a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, but it died with the shadow that passed overhead. Aradia looked to the sky and saw its source, a dark ship with the Imperial Cypher on its helm. It began its descent, surrounded by the subtle glow of psychokinesis. She wondered if there were helmsmen inside. 

The ship touched down, with little regard to the two young trolls or the hive outside which they stood. Her friend stepped forth, thrusting his hand in front of her as though a single spindly limb could protect her. A hissing sound came from the hatch as the air aboard the ship collided with the air of Alternia. Part of the ship blocked her view and she could only see the boots of the trolls who exited. Eventually they came around, adults, wearing no uniforms that either of the two children recognized. Though they wore no colors, the paint smeared across their face in strange patterns screamed purplebloods. They were unpredictable, only swearing loyalty to blood and religion. She felt Sollux tense. Her hair started to rise from the static in the air, and she was quick to deliver him an elbow to the ribs. 

“‘s sortin’ time motherfuckers,” one of the two said, grabbing Sollux by the very arm he tried to protect Aradia with. All she could think about was how sharp those teeth were, how those claws felt digging into her skin. The other adult caught her by a horn and pulled her close, his hot breath ghosting over her face and carrying with it a smell she may never forget. Her horn was jerked a second time closer to the base, and she cried out, stumbling towards the troll in an attempt to lessen the pain. 

They were half-dragged into the hull of the ship, where others of varying castes waited, clutching straps that hung from the ceiling. Aradia was thrown into the crowd first, and Sollux stumbled after her. The adults slammed the hatch shut and left them, and only the dim glow of her friend’s eyes kept them from complete darkness. 

His hand found hers and she bit her lip. This was it.  _ Please don’t do anything too stupid,  _ she thought.  
  
Her name is Aradia Megido, and today, she Ascends. 

 


	9. CHATLOG: I NEED YOU NOW

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

CA: im such a blubberin idiot kar  
CA: i shoulda listened to you  
CA: wwhy DIDNT i fuckin listen to you  
CA: kar  
CA: are you there  
CA: wwoww i wwas about to spill my guts to fuckin NO ONE like the absolute fool ivve provved myself to be  
CA: did you cut an run wwithout thinkin to say goodbye  
CA: or am i too much of a soul suckin burden for you too  
CA: FINE WWHATEVVER I CAN GET BY ON MY OWWN  
CA: youre all ASSHOLES the lot a ya 

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

CA: thats not to say i wwont  
CA: nevvermind  
CA: wwhat i mean to say is  
CA: fuck  
CA: dont die please  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]


End file.
